<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loki’s bride 2nd path by Luna_Maynard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422260">Loki’s bride 2nd path</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Maynard/pseuds/Luna_Maynard'>Luna_Maynard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loki’s Bride [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Pre-Thor (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Maynard/pseuds/Luna_Maynard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if Loki never saw Y/N face that day?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Reader, Thor/reader’s sister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loki’s Bride [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Vail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N keeps her hands over Loki’s eyes as she puts her vail back on only removing her hand when she absolutely hand to. </p><p>“I shouldn’t have done that my apologies my prince.” Y/N gets up to walk away but Loki quickly takes her hand his eyes still closed. </p><p>“I promise I won’t use my magic or open my eyes. I don’t want this moment to be over yet.” Loki keeps his eyes closed but Y/N can tell if they were open they’d be full of need. “I mean it, no tricks.” Those words convince Y/N to stay but to always be careful. </p><p>“My vail is on if you want to open your eyes. But I would like to show you something with magic.” Y/N holds up her hand as Loki opens his eyes. She moves her fingers one at a time till her open hand becomes a soft fist. She then moves it as if gently throwing something in the air. Nothing happens for a second then a spark is seen before everything is changed. “It’s only a illusion but it’s exactly what is going on in Asmar and the castle. See that’s the door to the throne room where the king sits below the queen.” Y/N moves forward and the doors open showing a large throne one a platform near the top of some stairs but just three steps up is a small delicate throne slightly behind the larger one.</p><p>“Why is the queen higher then the king?” Loki looks at the thrones confused as to why in all the nine realms a woman is higher then a king.</p><p>“Because the Queen is the one that insures the future of the throne. Especially when she’s pregnant. So the king has a large throne and several guards in place. The Queen sits higher then him because she’ll have the final say. She is the most protected person in the entire kingdom.” Y/N smiles at the smaller throne. “The Queen is the most cherished person in all of Asmar. She has absolute authority but like a lady of grace and elegance, she doesn’t use unless she feels the king has made the wrong choice. Or at least that’s how it’s supposed to be. The current king has seen to that tradition being destroyed. The people of Asmar see it as a great offense.” Y/N looks at Loki. “Before him any daughter born into the royal family was seen as the greatest blessing, it meant the throne will continue to flourish with many children. But the king made them out to be a curse now everybody is afraid of the princesses of Asmar.” She clears her throat because the room shifts slightly to reveal several small thrones put away in a back hidden area. “Any child born to the royal got their own throne so that they could sit and learn how the kingdom was run. We’d sit next to the Queen and watch everything till we either couldn’t sit still anymore or it was time to eat. We’d have snacks and toys, the Queen giving us her attention when a light topic the king could manage was in the forefront. And we....they sit in the king’s lap and he’d entertain the children when it was something for the Queen to handle. It’s a way to insure that all children have a bond with both the mother and father. And no family murders would happen. The kingdom of Asmar was equal to Asgard in every way once....then the current king took over.”</p><p>“So why give the throne to me? An outsider that has no right to rule your kingdom.” Loki take Y/N’s hand in his and looks at her concerned.</p><p>“Because the kingdom needs to see that power and love are the same thing just different ways of fighting. After we’re married we’ll all be required to go to Asmar to see my mother for her blessing of fertility. It’s a tradition i like to keep, instead of a bedding ceremony. In Asmar daughters are giving a blessing of fertility by their mother and a feast that is seen as a good fortune. My mother may not rule like she’s supposed to but she’ll make sure to keep the tradition alive. Me and Sarah only what that for us and we’ll be happy.” Tho hidden Y/N’s shows only worry and fear of rejection.</p><p>“Then you’ll have it. And if you’re truly ready then I wish to married to you as soon as possible.” The lie slips from his tongue easily but the way Y/N snaps her hands away from his confuses him for only a second or two.</p><p>“You may be the god of mischief and lies but you forget I’m a Queen of tricks. I can tell when you’re lying Loki son of Odin! And I will not marry someone who continues to lies as if i can not tell!” She takes a step back. “I’ve ignored them up to this point but I will not continue to do so. I’m not the sweet dumb girls you’re used to, I’m not going to laugh and pretend as if I don’t care. I’m not her for a single fleeting night just to brushed off afterwards. I’m here to be the bride of a prince that could be a great king! STOP PLAYING WITH LIVES LIKE THEY’RE TOYS!” Y/N backs away and get on Loki’s horse rubbing it’s neck and whispering to it before it takes off. Loki’s moves to stop her but his horse fully just ignores him going back to the castle. Once back at the stables Sarah and Thor are walking out seeing Y/N on Loki’s horse and quickly rush over to her.</p><p>“Lady Y/N what happened?” Thor has true worry in his voice, while Sarah helps her sister off the creature just to be slightly pushed away afterwards.</p><p>“Y/N? Sister, what did he do to you?” Sarah moves to touch her sister only to be brushed off as Y/N goes to her own horse and a hidden bag. “SISTER!” Sarah goes to run after Y/N but Thor stops her.</p><p>“If you go after her she might do something rash, we need to find Loki and find out what happened. Then we can go after your sister, trust me I understand your worries but we need to be logical.” Thor helps Sarah onto her horse and he gets on his and they ride to find Loki who is still walking. Loki stops when he sees Thor and Sarah ridding towards him, rather confused. “Brother!” Thor jumps from his horse and grabs Loki lifting him off the ground slightly. </p><p>“What did you do to me sister?!?!” Sarah’s anger becomes extremely clear when the sky becomes dark and the air becomes cold like ice. “Why was she crying?! And her feelings a mess?!” She yells her voice ice and dropping an octave, it may have been her being brushed off by Y/N but the simple touch was all that was needed for the sisters to be able to read one another’s emotions.</p><p>“Thor please put me down and allow me to explain.” Loki asks politely trying not to show that he’s slightly afraid of Sarah. Once Thor puts Loki down he starts explaining everything not lying this time.</p><p>-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_<br/>
Y/N~</p><p>Y/N rides to the bifröst and straight to Heimdall. Quickly dismounting her horse she runs up to him crying removing her vail. Be had seen her face long ago so it didn’t matter if she hid her face. </p><p>“I want to go home! I want to be away from here! Please Heimdall, let me go to Jotunheim!” Y/N’s sobs become worse as she falls to her knees crying.</p><p>“You’re mothers home lands won’t hide you from him for ever. Even if your blood allows you to survive there.” Heimdall wants to reason with her but knows he can’t.</p><p>“I don’t care. I don’t want to be here, it hurts. He’s here reminding me of what I’m not. On top of it Loki lies to me! He doesn’t trust me or care about me!” Y/N looks at Heimdall tears streaming down her face. He lowers himself to her level and wipes his tears then nods and opens the bifröst. With a small smile and shrug of her bag onto her shoulder Y/N leaves Asgard. The snow on the ground feels like heaven compared to the hard ground of the city and castle. She moves forward towards a set of caves where her mother grew up. Her mother was only half frost giant half Asgardian, but was still able to survive the cold. Both luckily and unluckily for Y/N, she inherited a Jotun form, which her body reverted to rather quickly. Her blue skin and red eyes practically glowing again the fresh white snow. Y/N walks into a cave system and into a small abandoned area the was carved out to be a house. Once inside she strips herself of the Asgardian clothes and puts on traditional Jotun clothing plus lots a white fur clothes to hide her skin. She puts on gloves and a mask then she pulls up her hood. And glasses to hide what her clothes couldn’t. She takes off her shoes and goes exploring throughout the ice cave. After a bit of exploring she starts to giggle as she find an area of slippery ice. She uses her magic to move herself around.</p><p>-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_<br/>
Thor&amp;Sarah vs Loki</p><p>After Loki explains everything and Thor convinces Sarah not to kill and skin the skinnier of the princes. Sarah calms down and sits in the grass with her eyes closed and hands out slightly.</p><p>“What is she doing?” Thor looks at Loki who shrugs and watches her closely. After a few moments of confusion and silence Sarah yells startling both of the men in front of her. She quickly gets up and goes to her horse. “What is it? Can we help?!”</p><p>“You’re gonna have to. Y/N went to Jotunheim.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jotunheim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Off to Jotunheim! Home for someone important.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your gonna have to, Y/N went to Jotunheim.” Sarah’s voice faulted slightly as she gets on her horse.</p><p>“Jotunheim? You must be joking? She couldn’t survive the cold!” Loki spoke the truth but about the wrong sister.</p><p>“The history of our kingdom is long like Asgard if not longer. But the life of the Queen’s that have ruled is hidden from everyone for a reason.” Sarah’s voice is full of venom as she speaks to Loki but becomes softer as she speaks to Thor. “Not even the king knows of the Queen’s past. Not until she’s dead. Our mother is from Jotunheim, she was born there and grew up there but is far from the frost giants the roam the lands there. My grandmother was born and raised in Asgard. Y/N inherited everything that allows her to survive in that frozen, barren waste land of death. Everything but the proper size to blend in. I on the other hand didn’t. Nor did our brother, Y/N is the only who was able to go with our mother and learn of things there. Her magic allows her to communicate with and creature she needs to. She can also do illusions and some wind magic. She focused on language and communications I focused on other things. I can control storms, not well though. I can most control the temperature around me and darken the sky with clouds. Me sister is powerful be she doesn’t fight well alone. And if she’s gone to Jotunheim alone....she has no weapons.” Sarah looks at Loki with pure anger. “Our father is here and it hurts her to be in his presence yet she stood weakened. For you, Loki son of Odin, she stood to show she cares for you regardless of your lies and status. She’s a Queen and more powerful leader then the Allfather. And you still managed to hurt her enough that she’s gone to the one place none of us can go to get her.” Her horse rears up stomps it’s hooves on the ground. “If she’s to far we could all die from the cold. I hope you’re prepared to go after her alone. Otherwise I’ll go straight to Odin and he’ll deal with you.” With a snap of her reigns the horses takes off. Thor gets on his horse and helps Loki up. </p><p>“Father warned us about playing games with these girls. They are far superior than you at the scaring thing.” Thor chuckles and follows after Sarah.</p><p>“It’s called being intimidating.” Loki rolls his eyes at his brother as they catch up to Sarah and he calls over to her. “I’ll go after her and I’ll bring her back. I shall also apologize to her and make it up to her. I swear on my crown.” Tho Loki’s words sound sincere, Sarah scoffs at them not believing him. </p><p>“To tell foul words that I won’t believe! Show me the actions that can not lie!” Sarah slows down as they approach the bifröst. Sarah is the first to dismount and walk up to Heimdall. “Prince Loki wishes to after Y/N, where did she go?”</p><p>“Are you sure you want to know exactly where she is?” Heimdall sounded concerned but didn’t address anyone but Sarah. </p><p>“Where is my sister Heimdall? I need to know she’s safe.” Sarah started to worry more then she was before arriving.</p><p>“She’s with Laufey, king of the frost giants. He found her playing in the caves. She’s hurt but he’s queen is taking care of her. She hurt herself in some ice, no one there has hurt her.” Heimdall says calmly. “Farbauti may not many people but you’re sister has a better silver tongue then Loki himself.” Heimdall chuckles and opens the bifrost and hands Loki some heavy fur clothes that’ll help him with the cold. “You’ll need these if you don’t want to freeze to badly.”</p><p>“Right..” Loki takes the clothes and puts them on over what her was already wearing then goes. </p><p>-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_<br/>
Y/N~</p><p>Laufey hands a fur Blanket to Y/N and sits next to her as she sits in a small size ice throne. </p><p>“Thank you for helping me. I know I’m just a stranger here but knowing my mother always felt safe here I thought I’d be safe to....I miscalculated the ice I guess.” A small giggle leaves Y/N’s lips and she wraps the blanket closer tp her body. “Why did you help me?”</p><p>“I once had a son small like you. Pitiful creature, but my greatest warrior had a small child as well some time before me. She was so powerful and strong. She held her own so well but her sold her to a strong kingdom. She once brought a small child with her when she came to visit. Their size was pitiful but the way she controlled a room mesmerized me. I regretted what i had done. But we can never turn back the clock.” Laufey spoke softly with a disheartened voice Y/N felt bad for him.</p><p>“I remember the story. You left your son to die at a temple correct?” Laufey nodded and Y/N continues. “My mother told me the story once we left, but she wanted to make sure for herself if it was true. I was so young but was already being told I’d be engaged to the prince of Jotunheim. I was told it was frozen and barren. The giants lived there. I got excited about the thought of being married to a strong prince that’d be able to protect me. I wanted the story to be wrong, to be able to hide here forever. I wanted to desperately be far from my father and the harshness of his actions.” Y/N sighs and talks softly. “He was raised by god people but turned our horrible. No I’m forced to go to war with my home just so I can get it back.”</p><p>“Dear child if I could I’d join you in your fight but alas I can not. I must look after my people. They need me now, while we rebuild ourselves stronger.” Y/N nods at King Laufey’s words. He gets up and goes to his wife stopping short before leaving the room. “If that prince from Asgard doesn’t come by night fall, please feel free to stay here for as long as you wish.”</p><p>“I would enjoy the company.” Farbauti says and she leaves the room with her husband.</p><p>“Thank you” Y/N speaks softly and curls up to keep warm accidentally falling asleep instead. We she wakes up next Loki is carrying her through the castle in Asgard not stopping till he’s in his own room. She doesn’t speak while he carries her. Nor does she speaks when he sets her down on his bed with many blankets and furs on it. He then runs about the room making sure the fire i going to keep the room warm. He lets some maids bring fresh hot food in and set it all on a table. After food has been properly set up and fire stoked and a hot bath drawn. Loki finally goes over to Y/N who has at that point stollen all the blankets from Loki’s bed and made herself a burrito in them, her masked face just barely poking out. This is apparently amusing as Loki laughs at the women, who is of smaller stature then him, being four times the size she is supposed to be with all the blankets on her. “You only came to get me cause my sister made you.” Y/N pouts and wiggles into her blankets hiding her face.m and herself.</p><p>“I went because I do care about you, but you’re sister had to help me see that. I care but never had anyone to care about before. I’m used to lies being told to me and not trusting anyone. I’ll have to learn all that, will you’ll teach me?” Loki’s voice wavers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>